This variety of Acer.times.freemani was discovered by the applicant growing in a yard of a private residence in Urbana, Ill. The new variety exhibits a fast growth habit producing a broadly ovate crown with a heavy leaf population carried on a substantial limb scaffold. Further, this tree, through the years, has shown the ability to withstand drought and adverse environmental conditions, and exhibits no crown damage or breakage due to excessive snow loads normally periodically experienced in the central Midwest. Also, it has shown the ability to produce a bright crimson leaf color in October of each season, coloring simultaneously and producing this color on trees of all sizes. I have produced 200 trees in my nursery in Oquawka, Ill. by chip budding, obtaining buds from the parent tree; all progeny exhibited the characteristics of the parent tree.